videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War Of Heroes: Prelude to Global Warfare
"Experience the Mission... That Started the Fall of The Villain Armada!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Prelude to Global Warfare is an upcoming Video Game taking place in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, being developed by Infinity Ward and under publishing by Activision. This Game takes place before the events of War Of Heroes: Global Warfare (as the title suggests), showing the missions of Clementine Everett after Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation and before she met Kyle Reese, as she must go on a Mission that will start the Downfall of The Villain Armada! The game is set for release on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 in 2019. Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Rory Watson as Keith Riley * Brandon Martinez as James Fairbanks * Wyatt Ralff as Alex Fairbanks * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Felicity Jones as Selena Cooper * JK Simmons as O'Brien * Michael Gladis as Matias * Diego Luna as Kevin Arem * Donnie Yen as Captain Masaka * Alan Tudyk as Dutch * John Tuturro as Seymour Simmons * Michael Madsen as William Carver * Andy Serkis as Supreme Leader Snoke * Ben Mendleson as Armada Director Krennic * Adam Driver as Armadeus Ren * Peter Cushing as Commander Carlist Rieekan (Likeness) * Jonathan Aris as Voice of Carlist Rieekan Synopsis The year is 2014, and the War Against the Villain Armada is destroying Earth-135 and several other Realities in The Multiverse. After the events of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation, the Hero Coalition has been struggling to defeat The Villain Armada after their crushing defeat at the Battle of Metroville, with the Armada coming much closer to defeating the Coalition and taking over Earth-135. However, the Multiverse has one last hope left as Clementine Everett and Jackson Pearce assemble a Squad of Elite Heroes in order to stop the Armada and pave the way to victory for Humanity once and for all! However, even though this new and highly skilled Hero Squad has been created and continues to stave off the Armada Invasion headed by the mysterious and shrouded Villaib Lord named Supreme Leader Snoke, Clementine and Jacks must go into a Classified Mission to steal plans to The Villain Armada's newest and deadliest Weapon: The Earth Destroyer Flagship, a massive Ship with a Weapons Payload which could flatten an entire City! Along with the heavy difficulty of this Mission, the Team will be confronted by a Squadron of Armada Mercenaries and their Leader, the sinister Villain Lord known as Director Krennic! "Earth Destroyer" Teaser The Teaser starts off showing a shot of Space as a text appears, saying 'Ubisoft-Pixar and Activision Present...' as the camera pans down towards the Frontal Nose of a massive Armada Flagship belonging to The Villain Armada, and then as several ARX-160 Space Fighters fly past the Flagsip the camera pans along the Flagship Hull as a Remix of the Imperial March is heard playing over the scene, and then the camera pans past the Flagship Command Bridge and shows the Engines, and from the back of the Ship a massive Space Battle is seen between The Hero Coalition and The Villain Armada is seen, and as the Flagship (now revealed as the Earth Destroyer Flagship) is caught in the middle of the destructive Battle, Earth-135 is seen in front of the Flagship as the Teaser switches to show several XRE-15 Fighters attacking the Earth Destroyer and destroying its Laser Cannons in a flurry of explosions as the Teaser ends and shows the title 'War Of Heroes: Prelude to Global Warfare' and the Tagline 'Witness the Mission that Started the Fall!'. After the Title and Tagline for the game are both revealed, the Teaser shows a Hooded Figure walking through the Hallways of an Armada Ship accompanied by several Armada Troops and then the Figure walks into an Armada Villain Chamber, and then as he passes 2 Knight Royal Guards clad in Red Armor the Hooded Figure enters a Room containing a Hologram of Earth and the Armada Main Fleet. The Figure then kneels before the Stairway which holds the large Hologram, and then a familiar sound of Mechanical Breathing is heard as Darth Vader is seen igniting his iconic Red Lightsaber, accompanied by other Villains belonging to the Knights of The Armada: Armadeus Ren, Captain Phasma, William Carver and a new addition of Randall from The Walking Dead: Michonne. Plot Act I-III (Main Missions)